


"You"

by Kylo_Rens_9_pack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Demonic possesion I guess, Gen, Genocide, Genocide Run, No Mercy, No Mercy Run, Papyrus Dies, Sans Dies, This is what I think Frisk was thinking while Chara possesed their body, Toriel dies, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_Rens_9_pack/pseuds/Kylo_Rens_9_pack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This can't be real, it can't be. You're not real, this isn't real!" you cried. <br/>"Oh I'm real Frisk, if I wasn't would you be able to feel this?"<br/>"you" grabbed "your" arm and pulled up "your" sleeve. "you" dragged the dust covered knife across "your" tanned skin. It stung, you didn't do that. But you felt it. The blood drip down your arm. Or was it "your" arm? Who knows. The only thing you know, is that this is real. And this entity is not you. </p><p>Long story short, what I think Frisk was thinking while Chara had their body under possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fairly short work! And the first one I wrote in 2nd person! But I wanted to keep to the theme of 2nd person in Undertale so enjoy!!

"This can't be real, it can't be. You're not real, this isn't real!" you cried.   
"Oh I'm real Frisk, if I wasn't would you be able to feel this?"  
"you" grabbed "your" arm and pulled up "your" sleeve. "you" dragged the dust covered knife across "your" tanned skin. It stung, you didn't do that. But you felt it. The blood drip down your arm. Or was it "your" arm? Who knows. The only thing you know, is that this is real. And this entity is not you. 

You watched her, she cried. You saw her tears. But "you" just killed her. "You" watched her turn to dust and laughed. She took care of you, she nurtured you. And "you" killed her. What monster would do that?  
"you" apparently. 

"I believe in you!" his last words. His dust was easily visible against the white snow. "You" laughed, building a lump of dust and snow and writing the word "Papyrus" on it and leaving the former skeletons blood red scarf over top of it. "That should be a nice present for Sans!" "you" said. You were crying. He was so innocent, who would do that?  
"you" apparently. 

"Please stop this!" you cried as "you" claimed another victim. The dust, it was so much. It was like you were choking under dust. "You" spread the dust over "your" hands like it were a trophy. "Don't you understand? I am in c o n t r o l. There's nothing you can do! This body is mine now!" "you" laughed. It was sickening, a hollow laugh. No emotion. 

"You dirty brother killer!" he attacked. Sending everything at "you". "Come on Sans, beat me up!!" you cried. He couldn't hear you, only the bitter laughs and snide remarks of "you".   
"Please Sans, free me!" you were secretly hoping he would kill your body. So you and "you" would be free.  
"Don't you understand kid? He can't hear you! I'm the dominant soul!" "you" grunted. 

"You" finally did it. "You" killed him. After 20 resets "you" succeeded.   
"I'm going to Grillbys. Hey, Papyrus you want anything?" were his last words. You were crying, but "you" was just adding more dust to their collection. It coated "your" hands like a thick powder now. The dust, the remnants of so many victims. 

There's no hope, "you" is now you. Who are YOU anymore? You haven't spoken to "you" in a while. "You" has taken over. Reseting over and over again. Killing everyone in new and more cruel ways. You have become dormant. Waiting to be freed from the torment, watching your friends. Die, over and over again. Is this how Sans feels? Is this what it's like. Because it's awful. Death would be better than this.   
But "you" won't allow that.   
Neither will you.


End file.
